Others like me
by Kash Dragon Queen
Summary: Inu-Yasha has always thought that he was the only half-demon. Until he found one. Will he help this new face, or push them away to die? InuOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or anybody. Face it, I'm poor.  
  
Just to explain, I am new to this. This is my first fic. So please, I beg of you! No flames! If you don't like it, bite me! And I mean it! I've got plenty of teeth marks. (pulls up sleeve to reveal teeth marks) From god knows who. So, without further ado, blah, blah, blah, I present to you.... My first ficcy!  
  
"." is speaking. '.' is thinking. ~~~ is scene change. *.* is an action.  
  
Chapter one-  
  
Authors POV  
  
. They had just defeated Naraku! Naraku, how did they do it? Well, it was dark, so no one could see what happened. All they knew was that he was on the ground in pieces. Inu-Yasha lay on the ground, panting. Kagome, wondered around in search of him, since it was still dark. Miroku and Sango were huddled behind a tree. Shippo was high in the nearest tree. Soon, Kagome saw the glow of Naraku's shards. As she followed them, she tripped over something and fell. As Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed where she was. Two bright amber eyes were looking into her blue ones.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired. And." he said wincing in pain. As Kagome looked at him, she saw a huge gash across his bear chest. A blush came across her face as he noticed her staring. He looked at it and then at her.  
  
"Feh. it's nothing . It'll heal up in a couple of days .Where's the shards?"  
  
" Um, I think their right next to you."  
  
"Huh?" he questioned, and looked to the right of himself. There they were, and in one piece. 'Well, I guess that's the last of them. You should be able to make it one again," he said, picking up them shards and handing them to her.  
  
"But, where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" she asked looking around.  
  
"HENTAI!" *slap*  
  
"Hi Kagome!" came the little kitsune's voice.  
  
"Feh, I guess that answers your question," Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be OK to do here," She started, "But the thing is." she said, with a strange look on her face.  
  
"But what? Stop stalling and put the blasted jewel together!" Inu-Yasha retorted.  
  
"But, you see, I don't know how. I thought that I could just ask Keade of help." Inu-Yahsa anime sweet-dropped.  
  
"Feh, but you'd better put it together as soon as we get back," he scrolled, and went to get. But this just wasn't his day. The gash on his chest started to throb; making it hard to breath.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?! Are you all right?! What's wrong?!" Kagome burst out.  
  
'Kagome? Help! Everything's getting so hazy. Make it stop!' were Inu-Yasha's last thoughts before blacking out.  
  
~~~  
  
'Hmm. so you survived your with Naraku, did you? Well, your in for a big surprise once you wake up! HAHAHAHA!'  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what'cha think? I know, it's kinda short. But the chapters will get longer as I go. So don't sue me! Cause I can sue you! Anywho, R&R please! Or no more chapies! 


	2. A new face

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm back! I would like to thank my first, and so far only reviewer! And just to let you know, for further reference, I thank all my reviewers, in my next chapter! So, I thank you, Peikea Tyne for your support! If I didn't spell that right, just let me know! I'll gladly fix it! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter two- After the Battle  
  
"N. Where am I?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking around at the scene before him.  
  
"We're in Keade's hut. We brought you back here so that you could heal." Kagome explained.  
  
"How long ago was that?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, the fight was yesterday morning. And you blacked out after trying to sit up. I. I didn't know if you were going to be OK," Kagome answered, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Feh, there's no reason for tears. I'm alive, aren't I?" Inu-Yasha soothed, trying to calm her.  
  
"That's true. But still, I was really worried about you," she retorted.  
  
A long silence came between them, until Inu-Yasha broke it.  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know why I can't see out my right eye?"  
  
"Yeah, you got some pretty bad bee stings. Then just last night, I saw it swelling, and decided I better wrap it up."  
  
"Oh. Do you think it's kind of ironic that Naraku always went for the right side?" He questioned.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, take Miroku for instance. He has a wind-hole in his right hand. And Naraku's bees went for my right eye." Inu-Yasha explained.  
  
"Not only that," Kagome added. "I also got a gash on my right arm," she told him, and pulled up her sleeve to show him her now bandaged upper arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Inu-Yasha whispered, hoping only he would hear. But to no luck.  
  
"It's OK Inu-Yasha. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who shot that arrow into the swarm. But then again, if I hadn't."  
  
"I would've gotten off worse," he finished.  
  
Another long silence came over them. This time, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"So, are you hungry?" she questioned him, hearing a loud rumble in response. "I think I'll take that as a yes," she giggled, and got up to fix him some ramen. Inu-Yasha simply nodded in response.  
  
While Kagome was fixing him some food, Inu-Yasha lay on the floor of the hut, thinking about what he and Kagome had accomplished yesterday. They had defeated Naraku! But for some reason, he didn't feel like anything good actually happened. Sure, they had gotten what was left of the jewel shards, and didn't have to go hunting for them anymore. But still, there was just something wrong here.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Earth to Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Huh?" he questioned, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Your dinner's done and getting cold."  
  
"Oh! Thank you," he answered, started to eat it, but not as hungrily as he often did. But he hadn't eaten much before he started to space out once more.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, hello? Are you feeling all right?" she asked him, making him snap back to reality once more.  
  
"Um, actually, I'm not hungry right now. You can have it," He quietly answered, pushing the bowl towards her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I don't care what you may think or even say, you are definitely not yourself. There's got to be something that's bothering you. Isn't there?" she pointed out to him.  
  
"Feh, there's nothing wrong with me. I. there's nothing wrong," he blurted, trying to cover up his mistake, but to no avail.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it's all right, you can tell me. Besides, it might make you feel better," Kagome told him, trying to get a good look into his eyes, as to maybe see what he was thinking.  
  
"I just. I can't figure it out. . I know that this is probably a great joy for you and all. But. I just don't that way," he slowly, but surely told her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I kind of feel the same way. It's like. something's missing. and it feels like."  
  
"Our journey's not over yet," he finished. They looked at each other for a long time. Neither of them spoke, or even moved. It seemed like ages had passed, until Inu-Yasha suddenly stood up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome questioned, standing up beside him.  
  
"I smell demon. And it's close by," he answered, his keen nose sniffing the air.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I can't sense anything."  
  
"I'm sure, and it smells powerful,"he told her, taking another sniff, "Very powerful."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do. Wait it out, and hope that it's only passing by."  
  
~~~  
  
'So, your still as keen as ever, are you? Well, you'll soon be needing every sense you've got, if you want to live. HAHAHA!' It thought, running towards the two inside their hut.  
  
So, is that long enough? Cause it sure took a long time to write! Or. Um.. Type is what I meant! Yeah, that's it! So, Please! I beg of you! R&R! Thank you!As soon As I get the next review, I'll post the next chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
